Shaman Naruto
by Chooch77
Summary: Naruto is related to the Asakura's. See how he fares! Naruto/harem. Based on a challenge found in my forum. Please tell me if you take it!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is the third installment in my challenges! This one is Shaman Naruto!**

**Here is the challenge for any who are interested:**

**Naruto acquires the powers of his ancestors, the Asakuras. Using these powers, he finds his parents spirits. After learning the truth, He gains a new drive that will push him to become the Greatest Shaman, acquire all the Spirits, and become the King of the Shamans!**

**1. Naruto Harem**

**2. Civic bashing**

**3. Fem-Kyuubi**

**4. Grey, smart, powerful Naurto**

**5. Good Sasuke, Bad Danzo and Sakura**

**Tell me if you want to take it up!**

**Chapter one: Seer**

Naruto was just waking up another day, only to see his four guardian spirits, Tobirama and Hashirama Senju, as well as Mito and Kushina Uzumaki. Naruto just yawned like this was normal for him, which it was.

You see, for the past five years, Naruto has been able to see spirits. Naruto theorized that it was because of the fact that the Uzumaki, Senju, and the sub-branch of the Senju, the Namikaze, were all descended from someone who could see and use spirits, and since he had all three bloodlines in him, he was spiritually aware.

Yes, Naruto knew about his parents. How could he not with his mother, grandmother, grandfather, and granduncle following him around every single day. Once Naruto was able to see them, Naruto tricked his mom into telling him about his birth.

It was quite easy, all he did was pretend to wallow in his guilt while pretending not to see them, and his mom opened her mouth right up to tell him the truth. Once he found out, Naruto told her he could see her and watched her shocked expression for the next few days.

That's right people, Naruto was a genius at manipulation. Naruto figured he got this from his ancestor, or it could be from his being friends with Shikamaru due to their similar personalities. Naruto was still the dead last in his class despite his effort, so he stopped trying.

Today was the next graduation day, and all Naruto had to do was make three bunshin. Easy, right? WRONG!

Naruto couldn't make a bunshin to save his life. This was probably because of his massive reserves, but he couldn't get another jutsu to use due to the civilian council's meddling with the libraries and always taking the jutsu.

So, it was no surprise to Naruto that he failed again. What was surprising was when Mizuki told him that stealing the scroll of seals was a make up test. Naruto figured this to be false, but couldn't resist the opportunity to see what was in the scroll.

Naruto was in his spot in the woods looking at the scroll. He was looking at five things in particular.

_The Asakura Guide to spirits: A book on how to use minor to advanced spiritual techniques and how to control your energy. _

_Kage Bunshin: Creates a solid clone that gives memories back to user._

_Bunshin Daippora: An exploding Kage bunshin._

_Skiki Fuin Key: How to use the shiki fuin, as well as a directory on seals, with 50 supplementary books. Also contains a note from Minato Namikaze._

_The sage's notebook and weapons: Explains history of the sage and gives weapons as well as knowledge on how to create weapons that can be used in weapon integration._

Needless to say, Naruto chose these five for a reason. He chose the sage's notebook and Asakura guide to spirits due to his suspicion that he was descended from them. He chose the Kage Bunshin as his bunshin, and the exploding clone as a supplementary move to go with it. The Shiki Fuin Key was because of the fact that he held the fox inside of him.

That's right, Naruto knew about the fox, after all, why wouldn't Kushina have told him. So, when Mizuki showed up and told him, Naruto just looked up bored. "You done?" Naruto asked.

Mizuki just stared before asking "Why aren't you screaming right now?"

Naruto just smirked and said, "I already knew. And now your trump is gone."

Naruto finished by taking out one of his spirit weapons and integrating Kushina into it.

That's right, Naruto learned integration in that amount of time. He also learned how to use leaf spirits and shikigami. It turned out, Naruto was a natural prodigy when it came to spirits.

The sword he integrated her into now had a chain behind it that went up his arm. It also had a dark red aura around it, like blood.

Mizuki then decided to charge before he could do anything, only to find that chains were sticking into his legs and keeping him in place.

"Kushina weapon style: Chain strike!" Naruto called out before appearing behind Mizuki.

Mizuki then fell down with a massive, non-fatal slash through him.

"The spirit world doesn't need trash like you in it." Naruto muttered.

Right after that, an Anbu appeared trying to kill him. Naruto just looked up before two more Anbu and the Hokage appeared. The two Anbu restraining the rogue and the Hokage taking the scroll out of Naruto's hands.

Naruto then saw the elder council and knew where this was going. "Mission to catch the traitor alive, accomplished, Hokage-sama." Naruto said with a light twinkle of mirth in his eyes.

The Hokage just nodded and had to resist laughing at the look of the Elders' faces. "Good job, Uzumaki Naruto, gennin of Konoha."

The female Elder, Koharu, just looked furious as she said, "I see no headband."

Naruto just smirked and said, "It's right here." As he pulled out the headband that dolphin had given him before he got killed in a mob.

The elders looked furious before they turned around and left, knowing that they couldn't do anything about the new gennin without it being qualified as treason.

This time, Naruto and the Hokage broke down laughing and the Anbu just chuckled.

The hokage then said, "Gennin Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze-Senju, I hereby givre all of this man's belongings to you."

Naruto just bowed before saying, "Give it to his wife, she needs it more."

The Hokage wasn't going to make a big deal out of anything due to the fact that he knew that Naruto knew about his heritage from the four guardians.

The hokage then said, "Furthermore, as compensation for this three-year inconvenience I give you the five items from the scroll. You deserve it."

Naruto just beamed before rushing to his appartment due to the time of night.

**Done! Vote on my poll and post on my forums please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yo! This is harem lord with the next chapter of my Shaman Naruto story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Shaman king. I do, however, own any move or spirit that I create.**

**Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 2**

It had been a few weeks since he had gotten the five items from the scroll and stopped Mizuki, and Naruto had been training rigorously using his shadow clones.

Naruto had figured out the secret of the shadow clone jutsu after he had went to the library and gotten a dictionary, this time court martialing the civvies who tried to stop him without reason. Of course, the civvies were gotten out the next day but it was still worth it to see the look on their faces whenever Naruto arrested one of them who tried to stop him from learning or even eating.

The civilian council had started bickering after he had arrested several of their family members and had tried to change the law so that ninjas couldn't arrest civvies, only for them to be under review and several of them were even charged with treason after the demand had backfired on them and they went under review for trying to make a demand like that.

Naruto had burst out rolling on the floor laughing whenever he saw that several of the civilian council members were under suspect in an ongoing investigation into the amount of treason that they had committed. They were idiots after all.

Naruto's training had improved by leaps and bounds in the course of three weeks, he could probably take down a low level chuunin with ease at that point in time, but a mid level one was one that he would not be able to defeat at that moment, Naruto would be creamed if he tried to fight on of them.

Naruto had progressed a bit in the forging section of his work. He had gotten to making regular kunai and knives and was continuing to work at it and using his clones to speed up the process.

Naruto's integration abilities had increased by a large amount. Especially since he had figured out that he could use his shadow clones to help progress his training to the next level. For each spirit that Naruto had, he was able to summon one clone to integrate it with. This had allowed Naruto to up the pace of his spirit training by four times, and it had become five a few weeks into the training when he had finally found Iruka's spirit.

Naruto had also started basic weapons training by summoning up about a thousand clones and having a hundred of them work with a different weapon. This caused Naruto to jump to novice level in his weapon skills.

Naruto's control had also increased as he had five hundred clones working with chakra control books that he had found in the library. It was slow going as he had a lot of chakra, but Naruto felt that it was worth it in the long run.

Naruto also had nearly a thousand clones running around Konoha and finding books and supplies that would be of use to him. Through doing this, Naruto had gained a lot of historical knowledge as well as theoretical jutsu insight that would help him create his own jutsu or even improve existing ones.

Naruto had also learned basic skills from the books as well. He could now sew, cook, or even be a lawyer with the knowledge he had found on the Konoha city laws.

But, that wasn't where Naruto's training had stopped. By using full integration, Naruto was able to create a thousand clones that were integrated with the one spirit that he was using for it. Through this, Naruto's muscle memory was progressing steadily and he was now on Kiba's level for taijutsu.

Naruto had also learned some basic ninjutsu from scrolls that he had bought around Konoha. He had learned several basic elemental jutsu as well as several basic non elemental jutsu.

But, Naruto hadn't gotten arrogant through his bloodline or anything like Sasuke had after the massacre. No, Naruto had reminded himself that there was always someone better each and every night, keeping him from getting arrogant and stopping him from underestimating an opponent like many people who were good ninja had.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wasn't the only one whose training had progressed since he had gotten out of the academy, all of the clan heirs had progressed nicely in their abilities.

The only one who hadn't progressed at all was Sakura due to her trying to find Sasuke all the time.

And the worst part was, today was team assignment day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the classroom, many of the students who had graduated were talking animatedly with their friends.

Shikamaru was asleep, Chouji was eating, Sasuke was brooding, Hinata was looking around timidly, and Shino was being stoic as usual.

They all shut up when the door opened and Naruto appeared and went and walked before sitting down next to Shikamaru.

"Baka, this is only for the people who graduated!" Sakura screamed at him.

"See the headband, moron." Naruto said as he pointed to his headband and showed her it.

"Well, at least I'm not an orphan." Sakura said back.

"At least my parents aren't in jail for treason." Naruto shot.

Sakura jumped at him in rage only to be held back by their teacher.

"That's enough," the teacher said sternly.

The teacher then gave a short lecture and started talking about what a ninja is before he announced the teams to the class.

When Naruto's name was called along with Sasuke and Sakura's, Sasuke and Naruto just gave a short groan in response. Sakura squealed in joy, the weird part was that it sounded almost like a pig.

The team had been waiting for three hours with Sasuke brooding, Sakura pestering him for a date, and Naruto reading.

Sasuke then switched his focus to Naruto a few minutes later. "Hey, Naruto," Sasuke said.

"What is it, Sasuke?" Naruto asked curiously, after all, Sasuke had called him by his name at that point, so he knew it was important, whatever it was.

"Fight me in a one on one taijutsu battle, I want to train and I can tell that you have gotten stronger." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Naruto just smirked back at him and beckoned him outside to the academy training ground.

"What are the rules?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto thought for a few minutes before saying, "No bloodlines, ninjutsu, kenjutsu, or genjutsu. Just our fists and bodies fight."

Sasuke nodded his agreement to that before he got into a taijutsu pose and Naruto did the same.

A few seconds went by, and then, like a gong had gone off, the two rushed at each other trying to grapple the other and failing as both of them kept breaking the grapple before it could be executed.

The fight continued on this way for about fifteen seconds before the two of them jumped back.

The two then rushed each other and started trying to use their fists to hit the other, only to fail as the other person dodged and then Sasuke tried a leg sweep, which Naruto jumped, only to be punched away as he kicked Sasuke.

The two of them were gasping for air at that and both had their lips bleeding before they heard someone say, "I would call that one a tie."

The two looked around and saw a man with gravity defying silver hair and a facemask come up to them. "So you are the other two members of team 7?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"If what the teacher said was right, then yeah," Naruto responded with a shrug.

"Okay, then let's introduce ourselves." Kakashi said. "I'll start."

"My name is Hatake Kakashi, don't have very many likes or dislikes, your too young to know my hobby, and I haven't really thought about my dream before." Kakashi said as an introduction.

Naruto and Sasuke both sweatdropped at that pathetic introduction before Naruto went.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are ramen, training, and learning new things. My dislikes are idiots, morons, extreme idiots, arrogant people, the civilian council, and the elders. My hobby is training and sparring with Sasuke. My dream for the future is to be a great ninja who surpasses even the sage!" Naruto finished with fire in his eyes.

Sasuke then gave his introduction. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are training, eating tomatoes, and learning about the Uchiha clan. My dislikes are pretty much the same as Naruto's. My hobby is the same as Naruto. My dream is to kill my traitorous brother and surpass Madara Uchiha."

Kakashi actually blinked. These two were nothing like the books said that they would be. Naruto was said to be an idiot of extreme proportions and Sasuke to be completely arrogant and only concerned for himself. The worst part was that most reports said that the three of them didn't get along, but from what he saw, they got along great, except for Sakura.

Kakashi just eye smiled before saying, "Normally I give a gennin test for the team, however, you two just passed it. You two have excellent teamwork and I can tell just by looking at you two that you have a fire to fulfill your dreams. Sakura was sent back to the academy for another year of remedial academy since she isn't good enough to be a ninja and I am making you two into a two man team."

"However, I want to see how you two stack up, so, come at me with the intent to kill!" Kakashi said before rushing at the two teammates.

Naruto dodged to the left as Sasuke dodged to the right. The two of them regrouped behind Kakashi and started an all-out taijutsu battle against him.

The taijutsu battle was getting nowhere so the three of them backed off and they took out their swords.

Naruto had a white katana with a brown hilt while Sasuke's was a black katana with a red hilt.

Kakashi then pulled out his Anbu swords and charged at them.

The three of them were fighting at an equal rate and couldn't land a hit on the others.

Sasuke then scored a few minor cuts on Kakashi when he started up his bloodline.

Sasuke had given Naruto enough time to integrate Mito Uzumaki into his body and he then attacked and scored a few hits while Sasuke distracted Kakashi.

That was when Kakashi got serious. Kakashi opened his left eye and started up his sharingan.

Sasuke was momentarily thrown off his game, allowing Kakashi to hit him with the broad side of his sword.

Sasuke went flying away from the battle and Naruto tried to move and help him, only to be blocked by Kakashi and kicked in the opposite direction.

Naruto then shouted out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough," at the same time Sasuke shouted out, "Fire Style: Fire Ball."

Kakashi's eyes widened before he Shunshined away from the explosion, leaving only his jacket and two panting gennin behind.

"I feel that I have gotten a good idea of where you are at now. I think that you two are probably low chuunin level ninja." Kakashi said.

"Meet me here at eight tomorrow," Kakashi ordered before he Shunshined to his meeting.

Sasuke and Naruto had finally picked themselves off the ground and went home for the evening as Kakashi reported what he had found to the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yo!" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"What in the world happened to you?" Anko asked while chuckling.

"Two very powerful gennin," Kakashi replied.

"Gennin did that to you?" Asuma asked, shocked at the level of skill that the two must have had.

"Specifically the first two man team in a decade," Kakashi said with a smug look on his face as he watched jaws drop.

"So, what do you think of team 7?" The Hokage asked.

"I failed Sakura right away and found Naruto and Sasuke sparring outside at low chuunin level." Kakashi started.

Here, some jaws dropped.

"I then tested their skill level after that and saw that the two were extremely skilled in taijutsu and kenjutsu. They even went so far as to activate their bloodlines and forced me into activating mine if I wanted to stay at the same skill level as they were!" Kakashi exclaimed.

Here, all jaws dropped.

"They showed that they knew elemental jutsu when the two of them combined a fire and a wind jutsu and nearly burned me to death. They forced me to leave my jacket in there, though." Kakashi said. "After that, I told them to meet me at eight am tomorrow."

Kakashi then Shunshined out before he could be bombarded with questions from everyone.

The Hokage just sighed as he put his head down. "Thank god the council was dissolved."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Done! Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yo! Here is harem lord with the next chapter of my Shaman Naruto fic. I hope that you all enjoy this!**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem Kakashi/Tsunami Sasuke/Shizune**

**Warnings: Fighting**

**Disclaimer: Pretty sure that I uploaded it on the last two chapters and nobody ever reads these things anyways.**

**Chapter 3**

It was official; Kakashi was a slave driver when it came to training.

Kakashi had Naruto teach Sasuke the Kage Bunshin on the first day of their training to help Sasuke along with speed and be able to keep up with Naruto's training. Sasuke could still only make five, but he was well on the way to doubling that amount with the chakra control that the two of them were doing.

Kakashi had them go into Taijutsu fights against him and each other in order to gauge the outside progress they had made in skill. He had also slowly increased his speed a bit above gennin level so that they would get faster. Kakashi forbid bloodlines to be used during their training because he saw them as cheats.

The two of them had mastered the tree climbing and water walking exercise to the point where they could do it on their tongues.

The two of them had also been training in the kenjutsu styles as well. The two would be classed as high-chuunin due to the difficulty of their styles and the unpredictability that the two styles allowed for. Especially since both the Uchiha and the Uzumaki were nearly extinct and entirely unknown except to the veterans who were from other countries. Even Kakashi didn't know all their ups and downs.

Naruto and Sasuke also started on their elemental training and were still on the first exercise, but making very steady progress with it. In one day, the two of them had either made a thin clip in the leaf or wrinkled the paper up, according to their elements.

Kakashi had given the two of them scrolls containing the theory of the elements and some jutsu for the elements. He had also recommended teachers to the two of them. Sasuke stayed with Kakashi and got pointers on what he was doing wrong and Naruto got tips from Asuma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hokage-sama, I think that our team is ready for their first C-rank." Kakashi said.

"Oh," Sarutobi said, "This is unusual; they haven't even gone on a mission yet. Are you sure of your choice?"

"I am completely sure of this. The only reason the two of them hadn't taken any missions yet are because I have been training the two of them. They have even started elemental training." Kakashi responded.

"Elemental training, as in the type that is jonnin level training due to the chakra requirements?" Sarutobi asked.

"Yes, sir," Kakashi responded.

The two gennin were watching the discussion from the background, it appears that the two people had completely forgotten about them.

Naruto cleared his throat and brought back attention to the two of them before anything happened.

"Sir, we feel that we are ready for a C-rank." Sasuke said.

Naruto just nodded adamantly to that point.

"We believe we are ready for this." Sasuke said, pulling something out of his pocket.

"And we have blackmail." Naruto finished as Sasuke pulled out the picture.

The picture was of him peeping on the hot springs with his crystal ball and him having a nosebleed in it.

The Hokage paled as Kakashi chuckled.

"It looks like we are going on the mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later, and the three of them were on the road with their client.

Tazuna from wave was their client. He had come to Konoha to request protection from the normal threat, but something felt wrong with that.

For one, Tazuna had come to Konoha looking for protection on his own instead of staying in wave, and judging by his attire, the client had not gotten any goods from Konoha.

The four of them were on the way to wave and were currently in a triangle formation with the client in the middle.

Kakashi was in the front and Naruto and Sasuke were in the back surrounding their client. All three of the people either had their bloodline active or sent out clones to scout the area when one of the clones came back with something.

Naruto quietly signaled the two of the other ninja about the genjutsu on the road and the two of them decided to see who their target was, if they were correct, the ninja would aim for their client.

Judging by the two's skills, the team could easily take them and kill the two before they could do anything if they caused any trouble, so Kakashi would be scouting the area.

They got to the puddle within ten minutes and once they had passed the puddle, Kakashi substituted away from there and left a Genjutsu on a log so that the other Nin would assume that he was dead.

Naruto dodged the other ninja and bashed the other Nin's forehead before he jumped away, causing the mask to loosen and the ninja to choke to death painfully.

Sasuke dodged the remaining of the brothers and tripped the ninja forward over his foot before he slapped an exploding tag to the Nin's open back.

Sasuke then jumped away with the client and waited until he heard the explosion to come out.

Kakashi then Shunshined back into the zone.

"Status report," Kakashi demanded.

"We're all fine, no injuries, but it looks like we were right, they were aiming at the client." Sasuke said.

"Naruto then finished, "Since he went directly at you, we at first thought that they were going for you, but, I guess that they decided that you could be the biggest threat to them and they went for the biggest target first. They then hit the two of us, we then thought that they were hired by Iwa to take out Konoha's power, but, my assailant was trying to get past me at every opportunity instead of taking me out, we figured out that they were going for Tazuna."

Kakashi nodded at the assessment and approved of how they explained the situation and showed all of the facts going with the fight. Kakashi had left a shadow clone just in case that his gennin team couldn't handle them. The clone had reported everything that was happening with the group and dispelled to show the memories to Kakashi.

"I agree with that statement," Kakashi then rounded on the client, "Now, care to tell me why you were lying about the mission rank?"

The client stammered out something about Gato and they ended up getting the full story after a few minutes of deceiving them until he realized that they weren't buying it.

"So, instead of working out a client plan, you let a gennin team take the mission. The only reason we are agreeing to this is that they aren't an average gennin team. These two are low chuunin level and I am an elite jonnin, if this wasn't the case, we would have had to cancel the mission." Kakashi said.

Tazuna just nodded sadly.

Kakashi then rounded on the gennin and said, "We are going to stop around here for the next few days. I am also going to take your training to the next level. By the time this training is done, you are either going to be dead or high chuunin level."

The gennin shuddered at the thought of the next level of training and then grew excited and determined to defeat this training.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A little while later and Kakashi had pulled out all of the supplies and gotten the training area set up as well as a boat load of traps to stop anyone from coming through there.

Kakashi then cleared his throat and brought Naruto and Sasuke back to him, "We are going to do an obstacle course first, the second that you pass it, tell me and I will up the level to the next. Naruto will use shadow clones and Sasuke, you will use your sharingan to get through this with Naruto at your back."

The course was that they had to detect all of the traps in minimal sight and then they had to dodge all of them and then get through water clones of Kakashi at the end of the field and then grab the flags with Kakashi's dogs following close after them.

The first few times, they were beaten up, but then they started to pull through little by little.

Unknown to them, Kakashi was pulling out even more traps with each trip they made through. He was slowly upping the level to make it harder for them.

Naruto got through the course first with Sasuke coming in with a close second.

The next time, Kakashi used shadow clones and sent them after the gennin. The gennin didn't get through unscathed that time but they were slowly getting through the horde of clones.

The next time that the gennin went through, Kakashi used a variety of clones to trick them up, forcing the gennin to use different strategy as well as awakening Naruto's sensory abilities and helping Sasuke's sharingan grow in power. It had gotten the second tomoe during the time there.

That was only the first night too. Once they had completed the obstacle course that Kakashi had designed, they went to the next section of their training. They would be fighting nonstop against an army of Kakashi's shadow clones using their bloodline at first and then not using it.

Naruto used his integration to kill off most of the Kakashi shadow clones on his side and Sasuke used his Sharingan to capture most of his inside a genjutsu, however, both were knocked out from behind.

That was only the first time for that too. The next times continually got better. Naruto was able to defeat a hundred clones of Kakashi and Sasuke was able to do ninety with ease before they both grew tired and that number was rising steadily each time that they fought them, and the worst part was that they were still tired.

Kakashi was panting from chakra exhaustion by the end of the first day of training, and the gennin were knocked out.

They spent the second night tracking down and disabling all the traps in the forest and then re-enabling their own traps to catch Kakashi with. Each time that they failed they had to fight Kakashi for an hour straight and then if they failed they would be forced to run ten laps around ten mile area and destroy all the obstacles without slowing down.

The second day, they had to do their jutsu against Kakashi seal less and if they didn't, they would be forced to run up and down a tree for thirty minutes and then fight on water for thirty minutes.

The third night, the gennin had to face off against Kakashi all night and not get knocked out. When they got knocked out, they had to fight off an army of clones of each other and Kakashi's clones.

The third day was an all-out battle royal between them and all the clones that they could make. Whenever the team failed, they had to do 1000 pushups and sit ups, as well as laps around the lake that Kakashi had created, each time getting closer to the center of it and then going back out when you couldn't get any closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The team had gone out the next day. All three of the team were noticeably stronger than before and had abilities that they didn't have before.

Naruto had increased his sensory abilities and was able to tell what kind of chakra was being used and where the chakra was being used from. Naruto also had a new arsenal of seal less jutsu so that the enemy couldn't tell what type or specific jutsu he was using.

Sasuke had upgraded his Sharingan to three tomoe and was borderline to the Mangekyou sharingan due to the amount of times that he had been tricked into thinking that Naruto or Kakashi died. He could also use seal less jutsu in a much larger amount. He could also cast many genjutsu with his eyes.

Kakashi had also gotten the Mangekyou, but he didn't really improve except in reserves.

The three were now moving on the way to wave at an extremely fast pace.

They had to slow down and get in a boat since the ocean was too large for them to pass on foot.

Once they had gotten to the other side, they were attacked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Team 7 ducked down and sent kunai at the area that the sword had come from.

They had to dodge immediately after as another sword was swung from behind them and the mist got thicker.

"Sharingan Kakashi didn't even get a full team. Third one die on the way here?" Zabuza taunted.

"Shut up Zabuza-baka." A feminine voice said.

The mist cleared to reveal a black haired woman, the only woman in the seven swords, the holder of Kiba, Amaterasu, named after the sun goddess.

Zabuza twitched but didn't get a chance to attack as Sasuke and Kakashi rushed him.

"Naruto! Take the woman out!" Kakashi commanded.

Naruto rushed Amaterasu and got slashed by a sword, only for Amaterasu to be slashed from the back; however, she disappeared in a burst of fire.

_Fire clone, _Naruto thought surprised at the ability.

Naruto then poofed out of existence and the real one was getting Tazuna out of there and hiding him. He hid him inside a hollow tree and commanded, "Don't get out until I say 'goat.'"

Naruto then rushed away, leaving Tazuna alone.

A rustling in the clearing was heard and Naruto's voice said, "Goat."

Tazuna came out and was about to thank god when he saw someone else.

"Do you like it? By coating my throat with fire, I can throw my voice and make it sound like someone else." Amaterasu said cockily.

"You forgot about something," A voice whispered from behind her, causing her eyes to widen before she got blown into a tree. "You forgot to take care of me and make sure that I couldn't interfere. It takes more than being hit into a branch to stop me." Naruto said, showing his puncture would in the leg.

"That'll be more than enough to stop you." Amaterasu said cockily.

"It would," Naruto admitted, "If this was the real me."

That Naruto then blew up in a torrent of water, showing that he had integrated himself with Mito to use the Water style: Whirlpool clone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto then got Tazuna back to his house and went to find Kakashi.

**A/N: Done! I Hope that you guys like this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Yo! Here is the next chapter of my fic. I hope that you all enjoy.**

**Pairings: Naruto/harem Sasuke/?**

**Warnings: mentions of abuse, torture, graphic, and violence**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its affiliated characters or attacks, I do, however, own any characters or attacks that I create in this fic.**

**Chapter 4**

Naruto found Kakashi and Sasuke about an hour out from Tazuna's house. Both of them were panting heavily and worn out, it looked like they had both overused their chakra.

"Dang, Zabuza really put the both of you through the ringer." Naruto whistled as he saw the sorry state that his two teammates were in.

The two of them chuckled before falling to the ground, exhausted from the battle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, let me see if I got this straight." Naruto said after a long explanation after the two of his teammates had woken up after passing out from chakra exhaustion.

Naruto then pointed a finger at Kakashi.

"You," Naruto said, "decided that even after the training that you put us through and you were exhausted, it was a good idea to fight Zabuza on your own."

Kakashi looked sheepish at that blatantly obvious flaw in his reasoning.

"And you," Naruto said while pointing at Sasuke, "decided that it was a good idea to let him so that you could get some new attacks to train with."

Sasuke blushed in embarrassment at that completely negative breakdown of their explanation.

"And not only that," Naruto said, "Zabuza has a second accomplice that faked being a hunter Nin and put Zabuza into a fake death state and you let him."

Both of them looked a bit upset about the let him part of Naruto's explanation, but the both of them knew that it was true and that there was no point in arguing against Naruto.

"I'm surrounded by morons." Naruto said while he put his head in his hands.

Both of the two other ninja on team 7 looked mad at that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a few days later that team 7 saw just how desperate the situation in wave really was.

The country was poor with too many sanctions on it for them to get out of the situation.

Gato had apparently somehow gotten the Daimyo of the country to pass many laws that would suppress the civilians and stop them from doing anything against him in this scenario.

The whole team was grudgingly impressed with Gato's abilities to destroy an entire country.

The bridge certainly looked to be the countries only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had been gathering herbs for his team when he met Zabuza's apprentice.

The apprentice was a female with long brown hair and green eyes. She also wore a pink kimono and shinobi sandals, which were a dead giveaway for her disguise. Even Naruto had noticed them.

The two had an interesting conversation on what important goals classified as before the two of them had went their separate ways.

Naruto had also gathered that Zabuza would be ready in about a week. They had to complete the bridge before then, and Naruto had just the way to do it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You want me to WHAT?" Tazuna yelled at the gennin.

Naruto calmed down and said, "I want you to fire all of the workers and let Team 7 work on the bridge."

Tazuna appeared to calm down a few minutes after that and finally said, "Could you please explain why you want to have only three people work on the bridge?"

Naruto nodded and said, "You see, us three can create an army of clones large enough to outnumber two times the workers on the bridge, and if we are working at it, we can be pretty certain that Gato won't have the ability to sabotage the bridge."

Tazuna paled at that thought and the gennin realized that he probably had been so busy contemplating the actual building of the bridge, he hadn't thought of how easy it would be to plant a saboteur on the bridge.

"Okay, but why do you want to hurry the thing up?" Tazuna asked.

Naruto smiled and knew that he had gotten Tazuna to see things his way.

"I have Intel that Zabuza and his team will be up and about in exactly one week from today. I want to finish the bridge before anything can happen to it. I have also sent Kakashi to get a seals master from Konoha to work on the bridge and make sure that the thing is completely durable and able to stop a missing nin from destroying it for his boss." Naruto said.

"But still, what is the hurry?" Tazuna asked, confused at the situation.

"The bridge has to be complete in order for the seals master to plant the seals and make sure that the bridge is stable. He will also have to recheck the other part of the bridge that is already completed in order to make sure that there are no timed explosion seals on it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto had finally managed to convince Tazuna to let them work on the bridge.

That was why the group was currently on the bridge and working.

Kakashi had some of the group's clones making sure that everything was in place and going smoothly and he had several more of them looking over books about architecture and building.

The group had also found out just how bad Naruto's living conditions in Konoha were at this point in time and decided that they would remedy that with Sasuke buying the complex for a low amount and then signing it over to Naruto for the rights to visit the complex at any time, even if he became a missing nin for some reason.

Naruto had also gotten some ideas for the Uchiha complex. Sasuke had said that he didn't want to live in it due to the bad memories and Naruto and Kakashi were inclined to agree with him on that point as it would be horrible to live in the place of your clan's death.

However, the group knew that they had to get back to Konoha before they really did anything.

**Done! I am on fire right Now! Three chapters already and still writing.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
